As a soil release agent (also referred to as “SR agent”) which makes easier to remove a soil adhered to a treated article such as a textile, known are various copolymer compositions which mainly contain a fluoroalkyl group-containing polymerizable monomer and a hydrophilic group-containing polymerizable monomer (cf. JP-A-59-204980, JP-A-3-103411 and JP-A-11-49825).
In processes of obtaining these polymers, a polymerization method using a large amount of an organic solvent has been used for the purpose of homogeneously dissolving the monomers, since practically the fluoroalkyl group-containing polymerizable monomer and the hydrophilic group-containing polymerizable monomer frequently have properties of not being compatible with each other.
The polymerization method using a large amount of an organic solvent, however, has the problem that, when the organic solvent is retained, the content of VOC (Volatile Organic Compound) in the soil release agent is large and/or the soil release agent is highly flammable and that, when the organic solvent is removed after the polymerization, a step of removing the organic solvent for a long time is necessary so that the soil release agent cannot be efficiently produced.    Patent document 1: JP-A-59-204980    Patent document 2: JP-A-3-103411    Patent document 3: JP-A-11-49825
The results of the latest researches [a report of the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), “PRELIMINARY RISK ASSESSMENT OF THE DEVELOPMENTAL TOXICITY ASSOCIATED WITH EXPOSURE TO PERFLUOROOCTANOIC ACID AND ITS SALTS” (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoara.pdf)] have taught that PFOA (perfluorooctanoic acid) is proved to have a danger to burden the environment. Under such a situation, EPA announced on Apr. 14, 2003 that the scientific investigation on PFOA should be more intensively executed.
On the other hand, the Federal Register (FR Vol. 68, No. 73/Apr. 16, 2003 [FRL-7303-8], http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafr.pdf),
EPA Environmental News FOR RELEASE: MONDAY APRIL 14, 2003 EPA INTENSIFIES SCIENTIFIC INVESTIGATION OF A CHEMICAL PROCESSING AID (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoaprs.pdf) and EPA OPPT FACT SHEET Apr. 14, 2003 (http://www.epa.gov/opptintr/pfoa/pfoafacts.pdf) have published that telomers have a possibility to produce PFOA when decomposed or metabolized, and also that telomers have been widely used in foam fire extinguishers, care products, washing materials, carpets, textiles, paper, leather, etc., in order to impart-water and oil repellency and soil resistance to them.